Hybrids (Cars)
Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Sean Siqueiros *Mater - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Rusty Rust-Eze - Bubbles (Angry Birds Toons/The Angry Birds Movie) *Dusty Rust-Eze - Hal (Angry Birds/The Angry Birds Movie) *Mack - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Sally Carrera - Topsy Kangaroo (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Chick Hicks - Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Strip Weathers (The King) - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Tex Dinoco - Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) *Lynda Weathers (Mrs. The King) - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Doc Hudson - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) *Luigi - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Guido - Chuck (w/ Bomb) (The Angry Birds Movie) *Fillmore - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Sarge - Hank (Finding Dory) *Ramone - Surly (The Nut Job) *Flo - Andie (The Nut Job) *Sheriff - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Lizzie - Maid Marian (Robin Hood (1973) *Stanley - Robin Hood (Robin Hood (1973)) *Mia and Tia - Annie and Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) *Minny - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Van - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod, and Boost - Weasley McGreed and Raffish Ralph (The Berenstain Bears), Arry and Bert (Thomas and Friends) *Tractors - Freigth Cars (Thomas and Friends) *Frank - Hector (Thomas and Friends) *Bob Cutlass - Bob The Tomato (Veggietales) *Darrel Cartrip - Larry the Cucumber (Veggietales) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Actual Factual (The Berenstain Bears) *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Johnny, Jimmy and Jamie (The Nut Job) *Kori Turbowitz - Barb (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Harv - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) *Peterbuilt - Spencer (Thomas and Friends) *Car Reporter #1 - Bernard (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Japanese Car Reporter - Sally O'Malley (Horton Hears a Who!) *Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Jay Limo - Victor (Thomas and Friends) *Sven 'the Governator' - Chairmen (Horton Hears a Who!) *Car Reporter #2 - Charlie (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Helicopter that said "We have Found McQueen" as Herself *Security Guard #2 - Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Mario as Himself *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Two other RVs - Duck and Oliver (Thomas and Friends) *Camera Cars #1 and #2 as Themselves *The King's Pit Crew - Narrow Gadge Engines (Thomas and Friends) *Two other RVs - Duck and Oliver (Thomas and Friends) *Dinoco Helicopter - Harold (Thomas and Friends) *Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *TJ Hummer - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie Series) *Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Pj, Bobby (A Goofy Movie Series) and Mr. Lunt (Veggietales) *Buzz Lightyear Car - Tj Detweiler (Recess) *Woody Car - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Hamm Truck - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Mike Car - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Sullivan Truck - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Abominable Snow Plow - Buck (Ice Age Series) *Flik Car - Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) *P.T. Flea Car - Mario (Super Mario Series) Chapters: *Hybrids (Cars) Part 1 - Dinoco 400 *Hybrids (Cars) Part 2 - Victory Lane *Hybrids (Cars) Part 3 - Rust-Eze *Hybrids (Cars) Part 4 - "Life is a Highway"/Sean's Lost *Hybrids (Cars) Part 5 - Into Town *Hybrids (Cars) Part 6 - Where's Sean *Hybrids (Cars) Part 7 - The Cell/Sean's Trial *Hybrids (Cars) Part 8 - Bessie/Lost Customers *Hybrids (Cars) Part 9 - Owl's Challenge *Hybrids (Cars) Part 10 - A New Road *Hybrids (Cars) Part 11 - Turn Right to go Left *Hybrids (Cars) Part 12 - Back to Work *Hybrids (Cars) Part 13 - Freight Car Tipping *Hybrids (Cars) Part 14 - Backwads Jogging/Goodnight *Hybrids (Cars) Part 15 - Owl's Piston Cups *Hybrids (Cars) Part 16 - Breakfast at Andie's *Hybrids (Cars) Part 17 - Walk with Topsy Kangaroo *Hybrids (Cars) Part 18 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Hybrids (Cars) Part 19 - Stampede *Hybrids (Cars) Part 20 - Owl's Race *Hybrids (Cars) Part 21 - He's Gone *Hybrids (Cars) Part 22 - A New Customer/Crusin *Hybrids (Cars) Part 23 - Sean is Found *Hybrids (Cars) Part 24 - California Race (Part 1) *Hybrids (Cars) Part 25 - California Race (Part 2) *Hybrids (Cars) Part 26 - Back on the Map *Hybrids (Cars) Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: *Cars (2006) Clips From Movies and TV Show Used: *The Lego Movie (2014) *Thomas and Friends (1984-Present) *Thomas and The Magic Railroad (2000) *Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *The Berenstain Bear (1985) *Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) *Zootopia (2016) *Veggietales: Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Man (2012) *Veggietales: Veggies In Space Fennel Frontier (2014) *The Nut Job (2014) *The Smurfs (1981-1990) *The Smurfs (2011) *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs 2 (2013) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *Robin Hood (1973) *Finding Dory (2016) *Bananas In Pyjamas (2011) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh (1983-1991) *Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Angry Birds Toons (2013) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Recess (1997-2001) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Snoopy Come Home (1972) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *Super Mario World (1993) Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Cars Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof